


On the Fly

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Mistletoe, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Hold My (Green) BeerPrompt: Laura/Bill green underwear





	

Bill came out of the head into the main cabin, taking advantage of a rare free night to wear nothing but his boxer briefs. He puttered around at his desk for a couple of minutes, perused his bookshelf, then made to turn in. He stopped short, his eyes drawn up the swinging leg to the green eyes staring in his direction.

He cleared his throat. She smiled so subtly he almost didn't see it.

"I'm sorry. Did we have a meeting?" he croaked out.

"Not at all, Bill. I had a meeting with Captain Adama and Lieutenant Thrace, and just dropped by to check in before I headed back to Colonial One."

She looked invigorated, her eyes unusually sparkly, and he stepped closer without thinking about it. Her gaze flicked below his waist, then back to his face, and her smile grew wider. He felt his cock stir in response as she stood. She took a step toward him. Her forefinger followed the scar down the middle of his chest to his waistband, and her gentle push had him backing toward his private quarters.

He stumble-sat when he reached his rack, and Laura toed off her shoes, lining them up just right before sinking to the floor between his knees.

"It's not the right time of year for this, Bill, but I believe it's customary to kiss under the mistletoe?"

He was baffled for a moment, then remembered Saul's long-ago prank, sewing a patch of mistletoe on the fly of this particular pair of briefs. He opened his mouth to explain, but Laura's cool hand and warm lips emptied his mind. She worked him up and over, and as he jerked in her mouth, he recognized the earlier sparkle in her eyes for what it was: the aftermath of really good sex.

It was completely wrong, but the idea that she'd frakked all three of them in one night almost got him hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the coda to something someone else wrote. When that gets posted, I'll link to it. :D


End file.
